Pokemon Sharpened Pearl
I have always been a fan of the pokemon games. Ever since I was a little kid. I've played through all the games that I could find, even if they weren't actually real. I would buy hacked cartridges just to see what people could come up with. Some were well made, some were not, and they made me laugh. I came across a few games that were a little creepy, but nothing too terrifying. I wish I could still say that now. After the release of Pokemon X and Pokemon Y, I didn't feel an urge to buy and play them. Worried I might be growing out of the pokemon world that I had always loved so much, I decided to wait first. And buy a game with 2D graphics, just to get myself into the feel of the old games before playing the new ones. I looked online for hours but didn't find any legit games I had never played. Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, etc. I decided that it might be a good idea to go out and look for some in yard sales, because who knows what I might find there. I drove all around town, looking at different garage sales, though most were selling things like decorations, old DVD's, and candles. I didn't need any of that junk. I finally found one that looked like it was selling some toys, and that means there was a good chance of there being a game there. I got out of my car to see lots of kids begging their parents for toys and books. I spotted a small glass case that looked almost home-made. It was amazing how professional it looked. There were Gameboy and DS cartridges filling it. I had never seen so many games in my life all at one place, besides a game shop, of course. There were a few pokemon games in it. White, Yellow, Ruby, and.. Wait. There was one game that caught my eye. It looked like a pokemon pearl game. But there was something different about it. And that made me want to play it. Just to see if thee was anything different about it. The owner of the yard sale noticed me and walked up behind the case. "See anything you wanna buy?" He asked, trying his best to sound friendly. Now, I wasn't really a people person, and didn't like any sort of small talk whatsoever. But for some reason I felt like actually having a conversation. "Um, how much would you be wanting for the Pearl game?" I asked him eagerly. He looked at me in surprise. "Huh, out of all the people who have come here today no one ever glanced at that one. Maybe it's because the colors are a bit off." That was it! It was the colors. I looked down at the game again. Yeah, instead of pink and grey, the pink had a much darker shade, and so did the grey. "Does ten dollars sound alright to you?" "Sounds good." I reached into my pocket and pulled out two fives. He dropped the cartridge in my hand and walked away to some kid waiting to buy a stuffed animal. I was exited about the game. And that made me happy. Maybe all I needed was an old game to get me to play all the new ones. When I got back to my apartment, I quickly grabbed my 2DS and plugged the game in. I plopped down onto my bed and leaned against the wall with a pillow behind my back so it wasn't uncomfortable. The opening sequence of the game played normally. With the game freak logo at the top of the screen. The screen flashed as the opening music began to play, and the title faded into the screen. I decided to skip it, because thee was no reason for me to watch random routes and the starters, since I already knew them. I was surprised to see that instead of the regular title of "Pokemon Pearl Version." There was something added to it. I now knew that the game was hacked, but still wanted to play. "Pokemon Sharpened Pearl Version" The added word was well put into the title, and I applauded whoever decided to create what I was about to play, it almost looked legit. The Palkia on the bottom of the screen was the same darker pink that was on the cartridge. I pressed start. I was not taken to the new game option screen, I was simply put straight into the last game played. Not to unusual for a hacked game. I was in Jubilife city with Dawn as my Protagonist. I found it strange that I was in the place where a person would normally perform the void glitch. If you didn't know what that is, its a glitch in the fourth generation that allows the player to move in a certain pattern while on a bike, causing the over world to not load correctly, triggering a black void, invisible wall, or both on the west side of Jubilife city. I wanted to see if the glitch had been performed, and when I went west, I hit an invisible wall. I shrugged it off, knowing it was natural. But when I tried to go anywhere other than down, I hit another wall. That wasn't supposed to happen... I found myself looking at my party, items, and trainer card before anything else. I had nothing in my bag except for a shiny charm, so I went onto the trainer card. The name given to the character was "Star" The person apparently had no id number, no poke dollars, score, time, and the adventure started simply said "Never". They did have all 493 pokemon, which surprised me. I then went to check their Pokemon. There was only a Gardevoir, Noctowl, Weavile, and a Darkrai. A strange bunch If you ask me. All nicknamed different things. The Gardevoir was named "Shiny", even though it was not. The Noctowl was "IV". The Weavile was "Legendary", and the Darkrai was named "EV". I used Serebii's IV calculator, but found the Noctowl had low IV's. Since the Gardevoir was not shiny, and Weavile is not a legendary. I assumed the Darkrai had low EV's. I wanted to learn more about the pokemon on my team, and found out they all had lonely natures. And they all had the same move set. Destiny bond. I knew from experience that only one of these pokemon could learn destiny bond. But it was only from breeding. And the description said that the Gardevoir was caught. I was very interested now. The only place I could go was the pokemon center. When I walked in, the other people in the pokecenter rushed to go up the escalator. Everyone except nurse joy. I walked up to her and pressed A. She only said one thing. "Okay" and took my pokemon, healed them. She said nothing more. When I tried to talk to her again I couldn't. So I went upstairs to where everyone had ran. I was shocked. No one was there. There was only a window that had been broken and blood could be seen on it. A little scared, I moved my character over over to the window. A dialogue box popped up. "They jumped." Was all it said. I immediately went downstairs and tried to go out the door, but I could another dialogue box was shown, "Locked." I was beginning to get chills. My only option was to go down. As expected, there was no one there. And the escalator had disappeared. I had no other choice than to go into the conversation room. When I entered it, I didn't get the option to connect to the internet or anything. I just walked into the room. There were three people in the room. All with the same Lucas sprite. One had a bulbasaur next to it. The other was facing a shiny charizard. And the last was standing in front of a mew. When I tried to talk to the one standing by his charizard. There was a low, and almost sad charizard cry. The NPC spoke. "Useless. You needed one more damn IV point and you would have been perfect. You are gonna end up just like all the others." The sprite made a quick movement with his arm. And a loud ear-splitting and distorted cry of the charizard was made as it's sprite fell to the ground and faded away. The noise made me jump so much that I dropped my DS, but quickly picked it back up. The NPC walked away and out of the room. I was terrified.... Did he just kill the charizard..? I walked over to the NPC with the bulbasaur and shakily pressed A. The NPC spoke. "I've been trying for so long! Why can't I just hatch a shiny! You normal ones are worth nothing! Nothing at all!" The same animation as the last on was played, and I covered my ears. But there was no sound. The small bulbasaur just faded away. The NPC turned to me. "That gardevoir you have there isn't shiny? Let me take care of that for you." Before I could do anything about it, the animation played again as a quiet, terrifying cry came from the gardevoir. The screen went black. My heard was pounding. I stared at the screen doing nothing for a good five minutes until I was back at the poke center. I quickly opening the menu to check my pokemon. Gardevoir was still there. But when I went to check it. The sprite was laying down. Still. It had -1 Hp. I checked it's cry. But there was no sound. I checked my other pokemon. They were fine, but their sprites looked...sad. I closed out of my party and went down stairs again. Just like last time I entered the room. There were still three people, but this time they were all Dawn sprites. Except the person with the mew in the back. One had a Shiny Blaziken, while the other had a Clefable. I talked to them in the same order. One killed their Blaziken, the other killed her Clefable., then looked at me "That noctowl you have there Has bad IV's? Let me take care of that for you." Just like last time, the noctowl cried. Quiet, yet terrifying. The screen went black again. And I was back in the pokecenter. I did checked my pokemon The noctowl's cry did not play. It had -1 HP. And was laying down. Just like the Gardevoir. I went back to the room. Still, three NPC's this time with Barry's sprite. The one with the mew was still the same. One had a Lopunny, the other had a Magikarp. The same thing happened. This time, Darkrai died. The screen went black. When I checked my pokemon. Weavile looked angry. The others were like Gardevoir. I did this once more, this time, killing Weavile. I had no more pokemon left. The black screen did not go back to the pokecenter. Instead, I dialogue box popped up saying, "No more." The screen slowly faded back to the pokemon center. I could not move my character, I could not do anything. By itself, Star moved down stairs and into the room. The charizard, bulbasaur, gardevoir, etc were all there, laying down. No blood.. The sprite with the mew had also vanished, leaving only mew. Who were like the others. Star moved to the middle of the room and opened her bag. She selected the shiny charm. There was one option. "Use" I didn't know what the shiny charm could be used for. I expected it to be selected on it's own, but it didn't. When i realized this, I hesitantly pressed A. The screen slowly faded to black as Star's battle sprite, In a bit more detail was shown on the screen from the side. She was holding the shiny charm in her hand. She lifted her head up, exposing her neck. Then raising the shiny charm to where one of the sharp edges was facing it. I knew what she was using it for now. A dialogue box popped up. The words crossed it slowly. "Why can't you just love pokemon for who they are?" The letters were shaking. Star closed her eyes and drove the charm into her neck. The sprite was so detailed. It scarred me. There was blood gushing everywhere as I heard all four of her previous pokemon cries which were deepened so much I could barley make it out. Her sprite collapsed onto the ground and the screen went black. I was back at the opening scene. With palkia down below and the words "Pokemon Sharpened Pearl Version" above it. When I pressed start it just showed a black screen with a message in white letters. "Love them. Please." Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game